Son of Kronos
by SPQRslytherin
Summary: Draco is a son of Kronos. His father is trying to kill Percy Jackson, but Draco has other plans. Rated T for Solangelo and whatever. AU
1. Kronos Spawn

_Hey guys!_

_So this is my very first fanfic! Leave questions/reviews in the comments :3_

**THE SON OF KRONOS**

**Chapter One**

Draco was _tired._ That stupid Percy Jackson kid wouldn't stop fighting. His father, Kronos, was getting bitterer, acting more irrational as the Second Titan War raged on. Naturally, the Lord of Time ordered Draco to do menial stuff, like rescue some Charlie Beckendorf kid from being drowned, snatch up a few telekhines here and there, typical chores. He would turn back time slightly to do his job, of course. No one paid any attention to him, anyway. When he rescued that one kid….Charles, I think his name was….he felt obliged to save his life.

Charles woke up in Celestial bronze chains. "Where am I? Who are you?" Beckendorf cried. "Where's Percy? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" "Relax, Charles," Draco replied. "Percy is safe. He escaped. However, you need some rest, dude." "No! I can't sit here while Percy is missing! Find him!" "HEY!" said Draco. "You are _not_ the boss of me, Hephaestus spawn. You are the captured one here, not me. So do as I say, and you might live. After all, I don't know what Kronos might do." Beckendorf writhed in his chains. "Speak for yourself, time brat. All you are is another one of Kronos' servants. You don't scare me." Draco thought for a while, and said,"You know what? I know just the kind of death you deserve."

The Prince of Time grabbed Beckendorf by the leg and carried him to the top of Mount Othrys. "Since you seem to be trouble, just like your father," Draco exclaimed coolly,"I thought you might want to suffer like your father. Nice knowin' you, Mr. Tinkerer!" Draco hefted the son of Hephaestus over Mount Othrys. Beckendorf's screams could be heard for miles.

_The next day…_

"Any new missions, Father?" the son of Kronos asked. "In fact, yes, my son," said Kronos. "How would you like to infiltrate Camp Half-Blood as one of their own?" Draco shifted uneasily. "You mean...become a camper?" "Of course, my child. Happy hunting."


	2. Beginnings of a War

**SON OF KRONOS**

Chapter Two

_**Percy's POV**_

This new kid is interesting. He's clearly a demigod, but he's got some secrets up his sleeve. We've fought a few battles together against Kronos' army, so he seems okay. He is incredible with that sling of his. It looks unassuming, but Draco has wicked aim, almost as good as Apollo. He almost never misses, and the balls he slings _hurt_. Jeez, it sure would suck to be on his bad side…

_**Draco's POV**_

Percy really must be stupid, Draco thought. All that kelp must've gotten to his head. I can't see how he can be a huge threat to my dad. He's hardly a kid of the Big Three… Still, I can't let my guard down. He could be as powerful as the Lord of Time himself...

"Wow! A perfect shot yet again!" said Percy. "It's just practice." Draco said modestly as his sling flung a Celestial bronze sphere at the target with perfect accuracy. Suddenly, a _drakon _appeared. "Quick, I'll go left, you go right!" Percy said as he charged (stupidly, Draco might add) towards the _drakon _with Riptide in hand. The _drakon_ was enraged and blew white hot flames at Percy. Surprisingly, Percy ran _through_ the flames, using water to make a shield, and cut the _drakon_'s head off. This, combined with the numerous spheres of bronze lodged in its side (due to Draco), ultimately felled the beast. "Good job, Percy!" said Draco. "Thanks, I guess. Can….can you….get me to A-…Apollo's cabin…" Percy panted. Draco rushed to Percy's side and carried him to Cabin Seven.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Draco shouted. Several seconds later, Will Solace came. "What did you- oh." Will said. He clapped his hands and an examination table popped up. "Hmm, let's see… no physical injuries….no, wait...oh no! Kronos must've touched him! His heart rate has slowed!" Will turned to Draco. "You! You were there, right? Did Kronos touch him? Let me examine you!" Draco shifted nervously. "Uh, let's not." "Nonsense! I WILL examine you!" Will's eyes slightly glowed, like a flashlight. He looked Draco over and yelled, "You must be Kronos! You touched him, didn't you! YOU HURT PERCY!" Draco tried to apprehend him, to no avail. Will ran out, and started to yell, but Draco caught him. His eyes turned purple as he said, "_You will not tell a soul. I am not Kronos, but I can kill you just the same. Beware my wrath, and SLEEP!_" Will's eyes glazed over as he passed out.

_**Will's POV**_

What happened? All he remembered was healing Percy, then, nothing. He felt something was off, so naturally he called out to Nico. "Nico, have you seen Draco around?" Nico popped out of the shadows. He was so sexy, Will thought, in his black jacket and tight jeans. His obsidian hair falls perfectly over his eyes like he's a god. "No, why?" Nico said. "What?" said Will, caught up in eyeing Nico. "I said no. Wait, you were eyeing me again, weren't you? Gods, you act like we're a couple already. Stop acting like you weren't. I can still hear the Aphrodite kids singing, 'Solangelo, Solangelo, Will and di Angelo!'" "Listen," Will said, "I think Draco has powers that Camp Half-Blood doesn't know about." Nico smirked. "If he had secret powers, I think the gods would know." "Still," Will remarked, "I don't like the feeling of not knowing."

_Later on at night_

Draco waited until after dark to get up and contact his father. He chanted, "_Dominus temporis, Unum te voco te regno. Et respondete mihi quoniam heredem." _ Not long after, a black and purple portal appeared, showing the Titan Lord. "Yes, my son. What news do you have of that accursed camp?" "Milord, I believe I am earning the trust of this camp. However, there is one demigod that is suspicious, a boy named Will Solace. I casted a Somnus spell, but he still has memories. I will destroy his friend Nico in his cabin tonight." "Good." said Kronos. "Keep up the reports." The portal disappeared.

Draco was on a mission. But first, he had to sneak out of the Hermes cabin. He tried, and then simply stopped time and walked out, resuming time. He opened the door to the Hades cabin, only to see Will and Nico making love passionately. "Oh gods, get a room you two!" Nico looked up and was mortified to see Draco with his eyes covered. "What are you doing here, Draco?" "Um, well, I came because I was going to talk to you Nico, but I can see you're busy, so good night." Will said, "Wait! Just let us get our clothes on and we can talk!" Draco stepped out and let the lovebirds change. Will opened the door, his hair tousled (no doubt by Nico), and invited him in.


	3. The Prophecy and the Punishment

**AN: **** Sorry for the long wait, I got really busy with school and Christmas. I'm going to start cranking out chapters every other day. Also, please leave reviews/comments about SoK or what you want to happen in SoK!**

**SON OF KRONOS**

Chapter Three

The great Half-Blood War had been raging for a week now. The cabins had split into two opposing sides; Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Ares, and Iris fighting Draco; Poseidon (Percy believed Draco was innocent), Hypnos, Athena, Hecate, Aphrodite, and Hermes were protecting Draco's honor. The camps fought every day, and no side was willing to budge just yet. The Olympian gods knew this, and they realized this war would never end unless they made an appearance in the camp. "We must end this conflict now before they slaughter themselves." Athena stated. "Agreed." said Zeus. "We shall visit our children and end this war."

Draco was surprised at the turn of events. He couldn't predict that Camp Half-Blood would erupt in a civil war. His father would be pleased. Kronos could take a casual stroll to Olympus while the gods were fighting each other and destroy Olympus, sending the world into a Golden Age. Draco was just about to contact Kronos when lightning lit up Camp Half-Blood. Everyone stopped fighting when they heard Zeus roar "SILENCE, HEROES!" Athena stepped forward and said, "Demigods of Olympus, you must end this foolish war now. Kronos is advancing to Olympus, and we need your help to stop him. We Olympians have decided, to end this war, to eradicate the cause of this war. Draco Saeculum, step forward now." Draco slowly walked towards the goddess of wisdom. "I am Draco, Lady Athena." "Draco Saeculum, for your involvement in causing a civil war, therefore helping Kronos, you shall be banished to Tartarus for your crimes." Athena stated. Draco was about to complain when the Aphrodite cabin gasped. Rachel Dare, the Oracle, had slipped into a trance.

Green mist surrounded her body, and everyone started to freak out as she said,

_Time's bounty is due_

_For tomorrow is a day demigods will rue._

_His sword will swing true_

_With or against you._

"What does that mean?" Percy said. "Time's bounty is due?" "We should be more concerned with who 'Time' is. He sounds like a traitor." Annabeth said. "Enough!" Zeus thundered (pun intended). "Draco Saeculum, BE GONE!" Draco screamed as a black portal opened and obsidian arms grabbed him and pulled him into the portal.

Draco woke up in a dark palace. "Wha-where am I?" "Relax, child." A voice said as a towering figure entered the room. "I am your _carnifex_, your torturer during your span in Tartarus. Now, I would suggest you prepare yourself for today's lesson: how to survive a beating."


	4. The War of Time, Part 1

**AN:** **Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I got caught up in Christmas and New Year's stuff. I'll do my best to crank out chapters from now on :3 Also, please leave reviews and/or ideas on what you want to happen in SoK!**

**SON OF KRONOS**

Chapter 4

Kronos was starting to enjoy this. The Titan War had just begun, and the campers obviously weren't ready. The few strong ones left were hastily leading- at least _attempting_ to lead- the newer campers. He watched Percy and Annabeth lead a Demeter child to the med tent. Kronos knew that he was going to win. He had a plan for success. He wasn't going to lose to some whiny demigods, he was going to kill every single demigod on this earth and rip Olympus to shreds. But first, he had a more pressing issue: his child in Tartarus…

Draco was not having fun at all. His _carnifex_ was incompetent, and he was bored. More than once, he had to instruct his torturer in how to torture somebody. He even tortured himself so that the demon could watch and learn. The _carnifex_ wasn't stupid, however, and he quickly learned to respect and even serve the Titan prince. Draco had only one thing on his mind, and that was controlling his power. He tried many things; torturing himself, killing, contacting his father, but nothing was working. The _carnifex_ learned of this, and said, "Master, I know of a being who might be able to help you in your goal." "Who? Who can help me?" Draco asked. "**I can.**" said a voice as a tall shadow walked in. The shadow took a solid form when it reached Draco. "**I am called many things, but you may call me Haeres. I will assist you in your journey to gain ultimate power.**" "Uh, okay…" said Draco. Thus the ultimate training began.

The training was rigorous: two hours of physical training, three hours of power training, and five hours of weapons training. He also had seven hours of monster class, where he learned things like how to avoid a hydra head, how to sense the location of an Achilles heel, typical stuff like that.


	5. The War of Time, Part 2

**AN:** **Hey guys! :3 It's been a while and school is currently kicking my behind, so I have less time to write chapters. Anyway, please leave reviews and/or comments down below!**

**SON OF KRONOS**

Chapter 5

For the first time in a while, Nico was terrified. He had his suspicions about Draco, but he didn't see the whole "Go to Tartarus!" thing coming. And of course Will, the poster child for sunny personalities, thought that "Draco was a traitor, he deserved it. Tartarus is a fitting punishment." Nico thought that was _totally_ B.S. Even if Draco was a spy, Tartarus was a little extreme. On top of that, Camp Half-Blood and Kronos' forces were in an all-out war. Waves upon waves of hellhounds were assaulting Long Island Sound, and Nico had a sinking feeling that Camp Half-Blood would fall.

Draco was prepared for war. Just one more hour, and he could escape Tartarus and fight in the war. He had his sword and knives ready, and his powers had boosted significantly. He could easily defeat the waves of former heroes, and he was pretty sure that Haeres hated him for that. Haeres did little more than scowl these days. Draco was reminded of that blasted camp in New York, with the sea brat Percy and his slut of a girlfriend. And of course he remembered Nico and his "friend" Will. Draco just hoped they were alive, so he could murder them after Olympus fell.

"The time is now, my brethren! Rise, and tear these demigods apart!" Kronos yelled as the Titans ran towards the half-bloods. "The blood of Olympus shall stain the earth for all time!" He was going to tear Zeus apart for banishing his son to Tartarus. He knew that if Draco made it out, he was going to be changed forever. Hopefully, Draco could find the right people to help him out. Despite what Zeus might say, Kronos had a heart. He was capable of compassion and love. It's just that Kronos hated more than loved, destroyed more than created. That's what time does. Destroys. And Kronos was planning on doing just that.

"**It is time, my lord**." said Haeres. "**You may leave, and crush Olympus**." "Thanks for the update." said Draco. At that moment, the portal became a door leading to the surface, and Draco walked through.


	6. The War of Time, Part 3

**AN:** **Hey people! So, I decided to upload both parts to Chapter 5 at the same time due to boredom. That's why I've been busy lately. Anyway, please leave comments/reviews below! Thanks :3**

**SON OF KRONOS**

Chapter 5-ish

Percy knew he was going to die today. He didn't know how, but something in the back of his head told him so. That, and the fact that there were maybe 30 demigods still standing. He was covered in manticore blood and _empousai_ dust. All in all, he really wanted a nap. The only thing keeping him from passing out was the water nearby. The camp was in flames, the naiads were screaming their heads off, and the satyrs were playing their pipes faster than Apollo himself. Percy knew this battle could end only one way: with Olympus reduced to rubble. But then, a door appeared.

The door opened, and Draco Saeculum calmly stepped out. His sling was gone, replaced with a dark sword. His demeanor had changed completely; everyone could tell that Tartarus had changed him. Everyone was so shocked, they stopped fighting at once. Annabeth and Nico ran up to him, asking if he was okay. But Draco gave Annabeth a look darker and eviler than Tartarus himself, and said, "I don't need your _hospitality_, Chase. You too, Nico." He then turned to the others and said, "Hello, half-bloods. I'm back from Tartarus. Yes, it really _is_ me. No, I'm not possessed. I came back to help my family do what is right." The demigods clapped and cheered. But Draco yelled, "QUIET!" The demigods immediately shut up. "As I said, I came to help my family. Now, I would imagine none of you know who my immortal parent is. Am I correct in my assumption?" The demigods nodded. "I thought so. When I first came here, I knew exactly who my parent was. In fact, he sent me here." Percy raised his hand and said, "Um, if you knew your parent, why didn't you stay in your cabin?" Draco spotted him and gave him a cold look that shocked Percy. "To answer Percy's question, I didn't _stay in my cabin_ because I did not have one. My father never had a cabin made." Annabeth said, "But we have cabins for all the gods. Unless…" Draco smirked and said, "Yes, Annabeth, my parent is not a god. In fact, why not let him stop by?" At that moment, Draco yelled into the air, "DAD! THE DEMIGODS WANT TO SEE YOU!" Soon, the air became black and solidified into a pale, black-haired figure holding a scythe. Draco smiled at him and said, "Hi, Dad." Percy stood up, a look of indignation on his face. "_Kronos?_ Your dad is _Kronos_?" Kronos smiled at Percy, a sickening smile, and said, "Oh, hello Jackson. Nice to see you're doing well. And with your girlfriend, too." The demigods all grabbed their weapons, but Kronos' glare literally froze them. "Oh, how wonderful it is to see you, my son. I longed to see you alive and well." he said to Draco. "It's wonderful to see you as well, Father. So, how many should I kill right now?" Draco stabbed five demigods in the throat as a warm-up. Kronos replied, "That should be good enough." Time unfroze for the demigods as five of them dropped dead. Percy summoned the water, and aimed it at Kronos. "Bye bye, Jackson." the Lord of Time said as he disappeared. Draco walked around and said, "I guess that just leaves me, Percy. Ever face a god before? Because I am the half-brother to the Olympians." "Please, I fought Ares once. Not that hard," replied Percy as he lunged at Draco. Draco dodged and cut Percy with his sword. Percy yelled and propelled waves of water at the Titan. Draco laughed and said, "Ares is a puny brat who is afraid of losing. I am not. If you by chance defeat me, I will gladly help you in your quest of murdering my father." Percy replied, "Fine. But be prepared to lose." Draco grinned maliciously and threw a knife at Percy with alarming speed. Percy barely dodged it and slashed at Draco's chest. Riptide bounced off Draco's chest, and Draco grabbed it. To his surprise, Riptide began to glow with heat. Draco quickly threw it at Percy like a knife. Percy grabbed the knife by the blade and said, "I'm done playing games, Draco. This needs to end _now_." He summoned all the water he could and launched it at Draco with the speed of a missile. Luckily, it caught Draco by surprise and he sunk instantly. Percy swam over and grabbed Draco by the collar and helped him out. Draco sputtered out water instantly. Percy helped him get the water out of his lungs by taking it out. "Wha…why did you save me, Jackson?" Draco asked. "So I could do _this_." A voice said as a blade pierced his back from behind. He looked at the blade now protruding his chest, and saw Celestial Bronze. _Annabeth_.

"Surprised, Draco?" Draco stood up calmly and said, "To be honest, yes, Annabeth. I _was_ surprised. Surprised that I have to do _this_." "Wha-!" Annabeth's question was silenced by a dark, inky tendril seeping into her throat. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Percy yelled. "Silence, _Perseus_. I am simply controlling this tendril and telling it to crush her lungs so she doesn't make a fuss when I kill you. Oh, and don't try anything. I have your girlfriend, after all." Draco grinned. Percy looked crestfallen. "I'm _so_ sorry, I really am. It's just that I can't let the gods win. They would banish my father again. And we can't have that, now can we, Annabeth?" Draco looked at Annabeth, her veins now black.

Something inside Percy snapped. He roared and tackled Draco. Percy began punching him mercilessly, never stopping. Suddenly, Annabeth screamed. The tendril had disappeared. "Stop it, Percy! STOP IT!" Percy looked up and saw Annabeth, tears streaming down her face. For a moment, Percy had doubts about killing Draco. But just for a moment. Percy glared at Annabeth, his eyes now black -_Almost as black as Tartarus_, Annabeth thought- and proceeded to rip Draco's throat and…_eat it_. He ate Draco's throat ravenously and didn't stop until Draco's head was severed. Annabeth was screaming in terror as Draco's head was forever in a grin. Draco had the last laugh.

Percy stood up, golden ichor streaming down his mouth, and said, "_**Now I must destroy Kronos for what he did. I will tear him apart, piece by piece, tendon by tendon, bone by bone. The Olympians will dine on his flesh!**_" He summoned water to his side and surfed to the Empire State Building. Annabeth sat there, sobbing at what her boyfriend had become.


End file.
